In basin modeling, a model of a subterranean domain, e.g., describing the distribution of rock types therein, may be created based on well data (e.g., well logs) and modeling of the morphological process that the subterranean volume is likely to have undergone. Well data, such as gamma-ray well logs, other well logs, tests, etc., may provide direct, detailed data about a relatively minute volume of the domain of interest.
Interpretation of the well data may include identifying “well tops” in the logs. Well tops may be indicative of a surface of an architectural element, such as a channel, of the subterranean volume. Well tops may be linked together across multiple wells, which leads to one or more one-dimensional lines of interpretation, so as to develop an estimate of the geological characteristics of the subterranean volume between the wells. Further, an accurate interpretation may consider neighboring well tops, etc., according to various geological factors. In some cases, seismic data may be used to extend or enhance such interpretation.
Such well data may allow for an identification of depositional environments. Depositional environments can provide an indication of the sedimentary system and morphology of its building blocks, providing insight into the geology away from the wells. However, because the well data samples a volumetrically minute portion of the subsurface, interpretation processes may rely on extrapolation to generate a model of the structure of the geological features of the areas between the wells.
Correlation of the well data and modeling the deposition systems may be an iterative process. For example, the modeling stage may inform the interpretations, resulting in changed interpretations and, then, changed models. Further, in certain cases, a geologist may map architectural elements manually, or through memory, and determine well correlations, etc., based on such estimates, which may be inconvenient and/or a source of error.